


My Sunshine

by KeiKou9275



Series: My Light [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kolivan and krolia go with the Paladins, Kolivan and lance are mates, Kolivan's pretty messed up after this, there is some slight ABO mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKou9275/pseuds/KeiKou9275
Summary: This is the second part to “My Starlight”, based off Lance’s perspective. In regards to the title, I would like to think that ‘Kolivan’ means something super cool like 'sun bringer’ in ancient Galran, and Lance found and started calling Kolivan his Sunshine.Also, I've decided to make this a series. I make no promises that I will add more but we'll see.Anyway, enjoy!~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to “My Starlight”, based off Lance’s perspective. In regards to the title, I would like to think that ‘Kolivan’ means something super cool like 'sun bringer’ in ancient Galran, and Lance found and started calling Kolivan his Sunshine.
> 
> Also, I've decided to make this a series. I make no promises that I will add more but we'll see.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> ~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~

Lance stared at the wall Krolia had discovered, his heart stopping and breaking in two as gaze fell on one particular blade. He barely heard Macidus as they explained what had happened here, how Kolivan had come to make his final stand against the Druids.

Now he stood in front of his mate’s blade, dull and lifeless where once it glowed brightly in the dark.

—————————————————————————

When Lance had learned from Acxa that Voltron had been missing for three deca-phoebs, he had quietly walked to Red, entering her cockpit before curling up in the pilot seat and sobbing as his heart shattered.

Red, even in her weakened and battered state, offered comfort to her current Paladin, purring softly and wrapping her essence around Lance like a hug. Lance continued to sob, not believing that he had inadvertently left everyone he had cared about behind, either believing he and the others were dead or lost.

“Kolivan,” he whispered brokenly, his memories bringing up the night they had consummated their bond. Kolivan had asked five phoebs prior for Lance to bond with him, a near-death experience causing both of them to realize they wanted the same thing; to spend the rest of their lives together, even after death.

Kolivan had been hesitant and cautious, not wishing to harm his new mate but Lance had smiled and taken the lead, guiding Kolivan and voicing ardent approval in all that they did. It was a night full of firsts, of awkwardness and learning but Lance wouldn’t have had it any other way.

When they had parted the last time, Lance had held on tightly, getting a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was going to happen. Kolivan had held him close as he rumbled soothingly to Lance, murmuring promises of taking time to relax and spending time together when their work was done.

Then Lotor had betrayed them, and Clone Shiro had nearly killed them all. The fact that he hadn’t seen Lotor’s betrayal coming, that they had nearly lost Shiro, AGAIN, and that three years that could never be recovered nearly broke Lance. But the fact that Acxa did not mention the Blades gave him a small glimmer of hope. Lance would find Kolivan, no matter how many years passed.

—————————————————————————

Now, he watched Krolia pull Kolivan’s blade from the wall, numb to everything as his mind tried to process what he had heard. 'No,’ he thought desperately. 'No no no no please no please don’t let it be true…’ Then he heard Krolia gasp, catching a glimpse of purple light flicker through the blade.

Lance’s mind raced, trying to understand what this could mean when he remembered something Kolivan had told him: “A Blade of Marmora’s weapon is linked to our life force,” Kolivan said as they sat in their shared quarters, holding the glowing blade for Lance to examine and smiling softly at his mate’s kit like wonder. “As long as the blade glows, then the bond remains alive, as does its original wielder.”

Krolia explained this to the others, hope lacing her voice as she stated that Kolivan must be alive. Lance’s eyes widened as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Kolivan was alive, his mate was alive! “Just barely.” A voice said behind them, dark with purpose and malice. Everyone turned to face Macidus as they slowly stood, turning their attention to Keith.

“Your hand is looking much better now.” They said, their head cocked to the side as if he was examining something interesting.

Keith looked more confused than Lance felt. “My… hand?” He murmured, trying to understand what Macidus was talking about.

“You don’t remember our fight?” The being said, sounding disappointed.

Lance looked between Keith and Macidus, trying to figure out what was going on when Keith’s face warped into a look of pure rage. “You’ve been using that signal to draw Blades in!” He hissed through gritted teeth. That alone caused everyone to be on guard, with Hunk, Pidge, and Lance drawing their bayards.

Lance kept his bayard trained on Macidus, rage boiling through his veins. This thing had toyed with them, harmed the Blade of Marmora, some of whom he had known personally, and had hurt his mate. Once they had Kolivan’s location and had gotten him to safety, Macidus would pay dearly. Lance would see to it personally.

Macidus, if that was their real name, cackled darkly as they widened their stance. “Kolivan proved to be useful after all.” They said before vanishing into thin air, leaving only a glowing stone behind. Everything happened so fast after that. The stone dropped, Krolia screamed, Kosmo rushed to Keith’s side before they both disappeared, and then everyone was enveloped in a sickly pink light, unable to move or speak.

'Koli…’ Lance tried to think his mate’s name, but it was as if everything was moving through mud. They needed to move, he needed to move, needed to save Kolivan! Suddenly he felt a change, minute but it felt as if his mind and body were getting lighter. Tick by tick the feeling grew until finally the light surrounding them disappeared.

It was then that he noticed Allura was glowing, her body shaking with the effort to contain the energy she had absorbed. “Pidge,” she said, breathing hard as the energy coursed through her veins. “Lock onto Keith’s location!”

Pidge brought up their armor’s tracking system, silent for a tick be confirming “He’s directly below us!” Allura stood slowly, staring directly at the floor as if she could see through it. “Stand back!” She cried, slamming her fist into the stone as she released all of the magic. Lance and the others took cover as the rock shattered, leaving a hole down to the next level.

Allura was through first followed by Pidge and Hunk. Lance turned quickly to Krolia and Shiro. “Stay here with Romelle and Coran!” He ordered before jumping through the hole a tick after the others, rifle at the ready.

The druid looked at them in shock, unable to comprehend what was happening. “How…?” They murmured almost fearfully before a snarl morphed their face. “I’m going to enjoy making Kolivan watch your end,” he growled menacingly. Lance twitched slightly at the mention of his mate’s name. He looked past the druid, his eyes widening in fear as he saw his mate hanging by his wrists and ankles, motionless despite the chaos happening around him.

Lance was about to call out to his mate, to run to his side when the druid teleported out of site, leaving everyone scrambling. Lance heard Hunk’s cry as the druid struck but was unable to do anything to help as he was grabbed from behind and thrown violently against a wall, landing painfully on an empty drum. Lance could hear Pidge’s cry as they were targeted next, and finally, Allura screamed as the sound of lightning filled the air.

Silence filled the air for a dobosh before the sound of the druid teleporting once more could be heard. Lance was still fighting to regain the air that had been forced from his lungs but heard the deranged laughter from the druid as he jumped from place to place. Suddenly Lance heard Keith give a mighty cry as the sound of metal slicing through the air filled the chamber before it was stopped by a sickening thunk.

Lance managed to raise his head in time to see the druid impaled by Keith’s Marmora blade. The bastard stood there in shock for a tick before lightning began to radiate from them, screaming in agony as the light engulfed them and they disappeared, Keith’s blade clattering to the ground.

Everyone held their breath, ready for the druid to reappear but after a dobosh they all released the air, sighing in relief. “Good job, Keith,” Lance said wearily as he clutched his head. 'I’m going to be feeling that in the morning,’ he thought as a headache began to form.

A sound from behind caught his attention, his eyes widening as Kolivan groaned again. “Kolivan!”, he cried as he rushed to his mate, ignoring the soreness in his body. He looked around frantically, trying to find a way to release Kolivan when he heard the others gathered behind him. Keith assessed the situation, eyeing the restraints hold the Blade Master aloft.

He turned towards the others. “We’ll cut the ankle ropes first,” he said decisively before directing his attention to Hunk and Allura. “Can you two be ready to catch him?” He asked, receiving a nod from both the Blue and Yellow Paladins before Allura shifted slightly, growing a little larger to more easily hold Kolivan up. Keith turned to Pidge and Lance. “There’s no way to lower him down slowly, is there?” He asked Pidge cautiously.

Pidge brought up their instruments, doing a quick scan before shaking their head. Keith looked at Lance, his deep violet eyes meeting bright blue. Before Lance could say anything, Keith held something towards the Red Paladin. Lance looked down at Kolivan’s sword, it’s inner light flickering more strongly now that it sensed its true master nearby.

Lance looked back up at Keith, a small smile catching his lips. “I know Kolivan taught you how to use this. Let’s get your mate down.” Keith said quietly. Lance stared for a tick before nodding quickly, taking the blade in hand as he and Keith moved to either side of Kolivan’s legs. They activated their jetpacks to reach more easily. “On the count of three?” Lance asked, receiving a nod in affirmation. On three the cut the ropes, Kolivan falling forward before Hunk grabbed his legs, lowering him down gently. The two young men moved onto the remaining ropes holding Kolivan, Allura and Hunk at the ready as the Blade fell heavily, unconscious and far more injured than anyone expected.

Lance landed quickly as Allura lowered Kolivan to the ground, moving back slightly so Lance could take her place. The Paladins knew of Lance’s bond with Kolivan, having been there for the small ceremony that had been held. They knew how deeply their friend cared for his loved ones, knew that being absent and unable to be there for Kolivan was breaking Lance.

Kneeling at Kolivan’s side, Lance took the Galra’s hand in his. It was slack in his grip, cold even through the skinsuit. “Koli,” he murmured, bringing Kolivan’s hand to his lips. “Please, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand. Let me know you’re still fighting.”

One dobosh, two doboshes passed without anything, nothing to acknowledge that Kolivan had heard his mate. Lance was about to ask again, beg Kolivan to open his eyes when he felt the larger hand he was holding squeeze his weakly. Turning his head quickly, Lance focused on Kolivan’s face as his eyes squeezed shut in pain, a grimace adorning his face as he fought through the pain.

Slowly Kolivan opened his eyes, unfocused as he tried to make sense of what was going on. Lance moved closer, urging Kolivan to focus on him. It took a tick before Kolivan’s eyes filled with comprehension and widened in shock. The Galra attempted to lift his arms, trying desperately to reach up to Lance. The Red Paladin quickly removed his helmet before taking Kolivan’s hands in his, lifting them to either side of his face.

“La-n…” Kolivan tried to say but his voice was so weak that it came out as barely a whisper. Lance only held his hand tighter, nuzzling into one of Kolivan’s palms as tears streamed down his face unchecked. Kolivan began to weep also, whimpered hiccups escaping him as he struggled to speak.

Lance let go of his hands to gather Kolivan up as best he could, holding him close as they both continued to cry. “Shhh, I’m here. I’m here. It’s over, you’re safe Sunshine. You’re safe,” Lance murmured soothingly, holding his mate closer as sobs wracked Kolivan’s body. Kolivan nuzzled as best he could into Lance’s neck, trying desperately to keep calm.

“My s-starlight, m-my L-lance, you a-are here, y-you…” Kolivan whispered, his voice cracking from overuse and emotion. Lance leaned his head against Kolivan’s, ocean blue eyes meeting pale yellow. “I’m so sorry Koli, I should have been there for you…” Lance began to ramble until Kolivan leaned up and brushed his lips against Lance’s, effectively shutting him up.

Kolivan struggled to keep his eyes open, exhaustion trying to pull them closed. But he managed to look Lance in the eye, the hint of a smile playing at his lips. “You… are here. That is… enough…” He fought to say, his words slurring a bit as exhaustion took hold.

Lance felt a hand rest on his shoulder, causing him to look up at his fellow Paladins. Pidge stepped forward, scanner at the ready as they measured Kolivan’s condition. “He’s in pretty bad shape,” they said quietly as they looked over at Lance. “But it looks like he’s gonna be okay.”

Lance nodded, hugging his unconscious mate closer. Allura came forward next, kneeling opposite of Lance. She had grown to the size of a full Galra, her arms outstretched towards Kolivan. It took a tick for Lance to relinquish his hold on his mate before gently laying Kolivan in Allura’s arms. Once properly situated, the princess lifted Kolivan as if he weighed nothing, a concern that would need to be addressed.

Once everyone was set, Keith nodded and they made their way back up through the hole, where the rest of the team waited. Once everyone was together and things were explained, they decided to head to a nearby planet to rest and assess injuries. Since Kolivan’s helmet was badly damaged, Kosmo shifted Kolivan, Allura, and Lance to the Red Lion. Once the injured Blade was situated comfortably in Lance’s bed, Kosmo took Allura back to the others

Keith, Krolia, and Coran gathered of the blades sticking in the wall, neither mother nor son willing to leave them in such an evil place. Finally, the lions took off, leaving the ruins behind. Shiro offered to ride in the Red Lion to keep watch over Kolivan, much to Lance’s relief and gratitude.

After a quick ride to an uninhabited planet with breathable air, everyone landed and began to make camp. Krolia left the Black Lion immediately, bringing supplies to Red so she could begin treating Kolivan’s injuries. He hadn’t woken since the cavern, causing Lance to worry but he refused to leave his mate’s side. Instead, he worked with Krolia, assisting in any way that he could.

Finally, Krolia announced there was nothing more they could do. Unless they could get him to a healer or into a healing pod, it would be up to Kolivan. Lance watched as Krolia left Red, moving closer to Kolivan’s bedside once she had disappeared.

Holding Kolivan’s hand, Lance observed all the injuries they had treated. Lacerations, broken fingers and a cracked thigh bone, bruises of varying age and degree. The worst of them was the burns on the Galra’s back. Even Krolia, who was a veteran of war and had seen many things, balked at the severity of the burns.

Lance could feel tears beginning to burn his eyes as he thought back to the injuries. How long had Kolivan suffered to obtain all those wounds? A year? Two years? It was almost too much to think about. So instead of thinking, Lance held his mate’s hand and whispered apologies until night fell.

—————————————————————————

Kolivan began to stir at close to midnight. Lance had begun to doze off when he heard Kolivan whining, a pained fearful sound that broke Lance’s heart. Then Kolivan began to twitch and jerk, his muscles spasming violently as if he was being electrocuted.

Lance placed a hand on Kolivan’s forehead, the other hand grabbing his mates. He winced slightly as claws dug into his skin but he kept calm, knowing he could endure this for his mate. This was not the first time Kolivan had suffered from nightmares but the Red Paladin knew that tonight would be more intense.

Taking a deep breath, Lance began singing a lullaby his grandmother had taught all of her grandchildren. In the past, he would do this on nights where is mate suffered from nightmares, and every time he had sung, it soothed Kolivan until he either fell back asleep or woke slowly and peacefully, thanking Lance for bringing him back.

Kolivan’s eyes snapped open as Lance began the song again, panic evident on his face and in his harsh breathing. But Lance continued on, stroking Kolivan’s sagittal crest and singing softly until his mate’s breathing eased and he blinked a few times. Finally, he turned his head, eyes widening in shock. Lance cupped Kolivan’s cheek, brushing the bottom of his scar with his thumb.

Lance smiled gently at Kolivan. “Welcome back big guy,” he said softly. Kolivan stared for another moment before reaching a hand up to cover Lance’s. “You are real… you are not an illusion…” he murmured, trying to believe but sounding so afraid to. Lance turned his head slightly, showing the mating bite that Kolivan had given him. “I promise you my sunshine I am here, and I am never leaving you again.” He said fiercely.

When Kolivan said nothing, just stared, Lance took his hand away and began undressing. He knew from other times they had shared a bed that it was better if Lance only wore his underwear to prevent either one from overheating. Finally, Lance crawled into bed with his mate, careful not to aggravate his injuries. Kolivan held very still before wrapping his arms around Lance, breathing in the sent of soap, sweat, and a smell that was uniquely his own.

The druid had used illusions to torture Kolivan but they had never been able to replicate smell. Kolivan held his mate tighter, almost enough to hurt but Lance just curled in, murmuring soft words for Kolivan’s ears alone.

Lance knew that this was just the beginning, there was still more healing to do and a lot more battles to win. But he had his sunshine, his Kolivan back, everyone was safe for the moment, and that was enough.


End file.
